The prior art contains examples of non-woven fabrics useful as wipes, towels, or other absorbent articles. These fabrics may combine a non-woven absorbent layer with a non-woven substrate layer for structure and strength. In one type of prior art non-woven absorbent, a high loft, low density layer is combined with a hydroentangled substrate web. The resulting fabric is desirable in that it offers the high loft and low density associated with the first layer in combination with the generally soft hand of the hydroentangled substrate layer, as is desirable, for example, when used as a baby wipe.
These prior art fabrics, however, have several unresolved problems associated with them. In particular, when attaching the high loft layer to the hydroentangled substrate non-woven layer, it has been difficult to maintain the first layer's high loft and bulk. In order to achieve its loft, the first layer is typically air laid. Methods for subsequently attaching the first layer to the substrate layer have generally included hydrostitching and  hydroentangling. These methods, however, result in a wetting of the air laid high loft layer and a resultant permanent compression and densification thereof.
In addition to problems associated with composite fabrics having an air laid layer, problems also exist with prior art air laid non-woven layers in and of themselves. In particular, such fabrics have heretofore suffered from excessive dusting and linting.
Several unresolved problems therefore exist relating to non-woven fabrics having a high loft and high bulk component.